El Visitante
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Hay alguien que todas las noches visita a Candy. Una minific de horror, locura, muerte... Arigatou!


_El visitante  
Por: Valerie Sensei  
_

Hoy ha sido un día un tanto gris y nublado. La atmósfera recrea mi estado de ánimo. Pensaba en lo desgraciada que es la vida. ¿Para qué vivir¿Para qué…?

Tuve una conversación con mi viejo amigo, Albert. Le conté de estas cosas tan terribles que me han sucedido. Reaccionó como todos los demás (era de esperarse): con preocupación, lástima y un poco de asco. Ya no me ofenden las reacciones de todos. Me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Me da igual porque ellos no están en este cuerpo en el que yo estoy y sufre y padece todas estas cosas que he guardado en mi corazón. Me siento mal… estoy cansada de lo mismo, de sentirme mal todo el tiempo; de tenerle repugnancia a todos ellos; de tener miedo; y sobretodo… de verlo. Ver a ese fantasma tan conocido que todas las noches está en mi puerta. ¡Oh, Dios¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Recuerdo aquella noche. Sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Me levanté y me miré al espejo. Tenía toda la cara rasguñada, tenía dos mordidas en mi brazo derecho, golpes en el pecho y mi sexo lastimado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me pregunté si estaría soñando. Trato de recordar todo lo que me sucedió aquella noche y no puedo. Algo está bloqueando estos recuerdos, que son tan necesarios para descifrar este misterio. ¿Seré yo el misterio? Siento que mi alma se desmorona lentamente como si una montaña firme se estuviera viniendo abajo. Mi futuro es muy incierto y muy claro a la vez.

Después de aquella noche sucedió algo muy extraño. Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Tengo miedo de que digan que estoy loca. Sin embargo… ¿no estamos todos locos¿No tenemos cada uno nuestro mundo? Yo tengo el mío. Mi mundo está en mi cuarto. Mi mundo lo compone él cuando se para frente a la puerta y me sonríe. Mi mundo se pone interesante cuando escucho esa voz que habla a mi oído y me da órdenes. Mi mundo se rehace cuando el conocido aroma a rosas arropa mi habitación. La voz de él que me dice que pronto voy a morir. Nunca antes había contemplado esa posibilidad. La muerte podría ser una solución para acabar con estos fantasmas.

Aquella noche, después de ver mis inexplicables heridas, sentí que alguien se asomó a mi puerta. Decidí ver quién estaba allí y lo vi. ¡Qué sensación tan aterradora! Mi corazón quería salirse por mi pecho, un miedo me inmovilizó. Y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, con su sonrisa tan tierna y a su vez era diabólica. Estaba igual que siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Me parece verlo por primera vez en el huerto de las rosas, allí tan espectral. Su mirada era profunda. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca como la misma muerte. Me miró unos minutos, se sonrió, pronunció mi nombre y desapareció. Desde esa inolvidable noche, él sigue viniendo todas las noches a mi puerta. ¿Será producto de mi imaginación?

Desde ese entonces, el insomnio está acabando con mis noches. Ya han pasado tres noches corridas en las que no he podido dormir. Necesito dormir, necesito descansar mi mente.

He terminado en la más terrible de las soledades. Todos me han dado la espalda, dicen que estoy loca. Ese rechazo me ha confinado a mi cuarto en el cual siento mucha tranquilidad, aunque también siento mucho miedo. Albert me comentó que está dispuesto a llevarme a Suiza para que me vea un especialista famoso llamado Carl Young. Yo me preguntó¿para qué eso me va a servir? Yo lo sigo viendo, él me sigue hablando, visitando. Ya me he acostumbrado a su compañía. Pero ellos no saben todo lo que sufrí cuando me dejó; cuando murió por culpa de aquel maldito accidente...

Yo no quise terminar así, fueron las circunstancias… Y heme aquí, sola…Sola, conmigo misma; viviendo esta llamada locura a la que todos le temen. Sola y con mi querido visitante que viene todas las noches, sólo un rato, en donde me observa con la misma ternura de antes y se va. No sé por qué volvió a mí. Debe ser que dejó algo sin terminar. Sí, eso es. Seguramente, murió con el deseo de hacerme suya. El me ha dicho que debo morir, que no pertenezco más a este mundo, que me vaya con él. La voz que antes escuché era la de él. Nunca me ha dicho quién es, pero yo estoy segura de conocerlo. Me pidió que no le comentara a nadie su intención de llevarme con él. Su nombre, su dulce nombre sigue retumbando en mi mente como un interminable eco…Anthony…

Hace unos días me dijo que iba a morir y cómo voy a morir. La idea me parece descabellada. Al principio me dio mucho miedo, pero ahora me siento más confiada, siempre y cuando me lleve con él. Moriré cuando debo. Y ya falta muy poco…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___El 1ero de noviembre de 1919, se encontró una pequeña caja de madera junto al cuerpo sin vida de Candy. Apareció tirada en el suelo de su cuarto, al lado de su cama. La caja de madera tenía unas hojas de papel arrancadas del diario de la rubia joven. Estas hojas de papel eran una carta que no tenía fecha y encierra un gran misterio que se supone que motivó a la joven a llegar al suicidio. Dicen los más allegados a ella, que desde hace un tiempo su estado de ánimo comenzó a cambiar y no hacía más que hablar de Anthony, que la visitaba en su habitación. Se pueden especular muchas cosas; pero la verdad nunca se sabrá, ya que faltan muchas piezas para solucionar este rompecabezas…_


End file.
